


Last Puzzle Piece

by Miraculousavenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousavenger/pseuds/Miraculousavenger
Summary: Natasha, Maria, Pepper and Wanda have finally found their Omega, the last missing piece to complete their pack.But it's difficult to start a relationship with somebody that has never experienced love.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using a different form of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. I will be using pack from. Which means that each pack exists of 1 alpha, 1 beta, a couple gammas and 1 omega. Also, each pack member will be soulmates with the others.

Okay so here is some quick information about the story. 

 

Packs: each pack exists out of 1 Alpha, 1 Beta, a few Gammas and 1 Omega.

 

Alphas: They're very protective of those they care about, it's the reason they are Alphas

 

Betas: Betas often get put in high positions in the army of governments because though they mostly follow instruction but they are also able to lead.

 

Gammas: They are the standard person. They're not very dominant but also not very submissive. They're very social and are able to bond with anybody.

 

Omegas: Been an Omega doesn't necessarily mean you're physically weak, it means your mental state isn't as stable as that of others. Therefore a lot of Omegas have mental disorders like PTSD, depression, social anxiety, etc.

Soulwords: In this universe you have the first words of you soulmates tattooed somewhere on your body from the day they are born. 

Also let's just pretend civil war didn't happen


	2. Finding her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Maria, Pepper and Wanda finally find their last soulmate but under what circumstances?

Natasha walked alongside her beta and soulmate, Maria. There were going to the interrogation rooms. Neither of them knew why, considering the only person they had in custody at the moment was some ex-experiment/prisoner from Hydra. They had checked the woman's file before coming and had both concluded that she wasn't a willing Hydra experiment like Wanda had been. On top of that were they suppose to be home already. They had promised to Pepper and Wanda that they would come home early today. Luckily when Natasha had called them both were very understanding about the situation. Though Maria and Natasha could feel their disappointment through the soulbond

Finally, they reached the interrogation room. "Why are we here, Agent Coulson?" Maria questioned in her usual calm and collected voice. Coulson simply let out a sigh before muttering: "Just, just go inside". His voice sounded weak and rather upset. His normally fixed stoic expression had melted away and made place for a worried face. Maria and Natasha gave each other a calculating look before Maria nodded her head and walked into the room.

The room was dark and empty, apart from the table and matching chairs in the middle of the room, and of course, the young women sitting on one of them. The women was small and her body language pretty much emitted 'Omega'. She was young and had brunette hair. She was slouched down in the chair and her eyes were looking at the double glass mirror on her left.

"My name is Maria Hill, though you will refer to me as Commander Hill, Deputy Director or Deputy Director Hill", Maria spoke, her voice even. She watched as the girl's jaw clenched before a small smirk broke lose from her face. "I think I rather call you Maria". Maria froze hearing her soul words. Not just her soul words, the words spoken by their Omega, their last puzzle piece. Her eyes snapped to the girl, who by now was looking at her.

Immediately Maria saw the raw skin that covered the girl's neck. It looked like it had been burned repeatedly. She had to take a deep breath to keep herself from launching at the girl and killing whoever did that to her. She could feel Natasha had it difficult to.

"What's your name?" Maria demanded. The women gave her a hesitant look before answering: "Rhea"

"Why are you here" Marie questioned next. She could feel the anger rolling of Natasha in waves. It took nearly all her control from keeping herself from submitting to her alpha right now. But before she can just fly on her omega and take care of her she needs to know why she was brought here.

The young woman before her frowned before finally answering: " I don't know. I was just chilling in my apartment went some dudes in suits just barged in threw me to the floor and cuffed me, before dragging me here and dumping me in this room."

A loud growl echoed through the room, Maria immediately recognized whose growl it was, it was Natasha's. Before she could comprehend what was going on the door to the interrogation room was ripped open by a furious Natasha. Maria could hear Coulson's futile attempts of calming Natasha down but she simply reacted by letting another growl break lose and saying "She's mine, Coulson, Mine. "

* * *

 

Natasha and Maria were seated in front of their omega. The rather fragile female looked uncomfortable at their intense gazes. Maria couldn't exactly blame for it. Natasha had after all just stormed inside and exclaimed she was theirs. 

After a few more awkward minutes, the door got thrown open, a loud bang resounding through the room. Fury stalked in only seconds later with his normal dominant smell that clung to his clothes like smoke. He looked considerably serious. "Why was I dragged in here by some dumbass intern that claims two of my best agents won't allow an interrogation on our prisoner?" 

"She's mine, Fury, Mine.", There was a fire in Natasha's eyes that made it clear she was not up for debate. Fury might be a powerful man, but he knew better than to taunt fate. And everybody at SHIELD knows that nothing is more dangerous than fate as the Black Widow herself. Fury looked like he was thinking before finally letting out a deep and harsh sigh. "Let's make a deal, Agent. If she will agree to sign a SHIELD contract and if each one of your pack members promises to keep her off the grid and inside for the following 6 months, I will personally release all charges and she will be free to go". 

"What's the catch?" Maria questioned with a scrutinizing face. "The catch is that I want to be able to use those powers of her" Fury easily responded. Maria snapped her head towards Rhea, who was frowning at what Fury just said. Probably confused, thought Maria while something in the back of her head was squealing about how cute the omega looked like that. Natasha interrupted that train of thoughts quickly by saying: "What powers?". The tone was like usual serious. 

Natasha gave Rhea an intense gaze, waiting for an answer. Rhea shifted in her chair, her eyes cast downwards. "I have the ability to transform in any animal that is closely related to the feline species". 

Natasha raised her eyebrow: "So cats?". 

"Pretty much, yeah" Rhea easily responded. 

"I can work with that" Natasha mumbles before turning back to Fury. 

"What are going to use those powers for. Last time I checked a cat can't kill any terrorists" Natasha remarked, her eyebrow raised in that way only she could do.

"Espionage" was the only thing Fury said, which seemed to be a good enough answer for both Maria and Natasha.

Natasha looked back at Rhea and asked, with a much softer and gentler tone "Are you okay with that?".

Rhea blinked, eyes large with surprise at being given a choice. She hastily nodded. Fury walked back out the room and yelled something at the probably scared to death intern standing outside. A few seconds later he stood inside again with a contract trapped in his hand. He threw the bundle of paper on the table, throwing a pen on top of it. Before Rhea could even reach for the objects Maria had already taken them of the table and was carefully going through them. 

She browsed through the pages, looking at every paragraph before putting it back on the table and nodding in satisfaction. Rhea looked at the papers and took the pen in hand. She skimmed over the pages, not bothering to read what was on it, just looking for the line where she had to write her name. Once she had found the lines it took her a while to remember how to write but after a few minutes, a sloppy name appeared on the pages.

Fury took the pages again and nodded his approval before leaving the room again. Natasha stood up and stepped closer to Rhea. She leaned down and carefully grasped Rhea's chin, tilting it up so she could look at the wounds on her neck. "We need to let a doctor check that out," she remarked calmly. 

Rhea shook her head. "No doctors!". Her eyes were wide again as she jumped back. 

Maria made eye contact with Natasha before easily saying "Okay, how about a friend of ours? His name is Bruce". 

Rhea looked hesitant for a few seconds before finally nodding her head. 

"Good, he's downstairs in the lab. We can go now and in the meantime, Maria can call our other mates" Natasha declared while looking intently at Maria. Maria nodded, stepping out of the room and saying she would meet them there. 

 


End file.
